


Сюнга || Shunga || 春画

by AliceRein



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Animated Collage, Animated GIFs, F/M, Shunga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein
Summary: Как Дзин Сакай любовь познавал.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Hot Spring Girl, Jin Sakai/Kaede Tadayori, Jin Sakai/Tomoe, Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	1. Любопытство || Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не знал он что при индивидуальном посещении источников есть особое обслуживание.


	2. Дерзость || Audacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она посмела назвать его вором и лжецом.


	3. Непокорность || Rebelliousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она считает себя стрелой, над которой властен только ветер.


	4. Влечение || Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сквозь огонь, стрелы и нашествие монголов.


End file.
